Journey through time
by Horsebackridingurl22
Summary: The Peculiars journey on and successfully leapfrog to another loop. In the new loop they meet two new Peculiars that had been living in that loop.Millard falls in love with one of these new comers and finds out that their love is forbidden.Over time a dark shocking truth about one of the Peculiars is revealed.What will happen next? Read on.There will be some mild language & themes.


_**Hey guys sorry this chapter is a little awkward there's a lot a description sections so that you guys can better understand the story. Just a warning, I added some characters of my own to help mix up the story. And also just another warning there might be some awkward scenes, and yes there is someone here shipped with Millard *gasp*. Over all this is going to be interesting, let me know what you guys think! DISCLAIMER: the only things here that are mine are the two new characters, everything else is Ransom Riggs' property. There is some mild language and themes throughout this fanfic .**_

**Chapter 1**

_**Two silhouetted figures stood on the hill, hidden by the forest. They watched over the scene that in title, seemed rather peculiar in general, "what move should we make" one whispered to the other in a hushed voice. "Wait and see sister, wait and see."**_

Jacob led his group of friends through the forest on what appeared to be a deer path. They had luckily successfully leapfrogged over to a new loop sing the last miraculous bit of strength that miss peregrine would have for a while. Though, Millard who appeared before as a sixteen year old boy gained the appearance of a 19 year old boy due to complications in the loop. Puzzled and lost Jacob still continued to lead the group "Where do you think we should we turn next Emma?" he asked the beautiful girl walking next to him. Emma turned and took the frail and old map that they had. The map was very out of date and they were lost in what seemed to be a snowy forest. "I say our safest bet is to go right" she said, handing the map back to Jacob.

After what seemed like an eternity they finally reached a nice clearing that was near a river, but hidden in a circle or trees deep in the forest. The group set up camp using old teepee style kind of coverings and two of the old circus tents that had been painted in a camouflage style to keep hidden, the older teens helping the younger peculiars through the process. They were all so enthralled in the work though, that they didn't notice the two figures watching them from the large hill that over looked the camp. Bronwyn carried a large slab of rock into what seemed to be the largest tent, and then proceeded to drag two large and long logs into the tent as well.

Meanwhile, Emma and Jacob were walking in a corner of the camp, tucked away out of sight from the others "Jacob I don't want the others to think I'm indecent" Emma said nervously, Jacob pressed her up against a tree looking her straight in the eye. "Even if they do I'll defend you, we've been a couple for a long time now, we are sharing a tent this time." They went back and forth like this, debating how far they were willing to take their relationship, and finally Jacob compromised. "We are sharing one and its final Emma. This is a cold new loop, didn't you see all the snow? Besides if you feel uncomfortable at any time, you can leave and go spend the night in Bronwyn's tent" Emma sighed, even though she had been wanting to move into Jacob's tent for a long time she held back because she knew how teen boys could be. "Okay", she whispered softly. Jacob smiled then hugged her "See now you won't be cold, besides with all the hollowgast and weights running around I want to be able to keep you safe." They walked back into the camp, setting up their tent. Whenever the odd group of children set up camp it always went like this, two circus tents surrounded by smaller tents. Set up one circus tent as the dining hall, then put a sheet up and block off one corner as the infirmary. The other circus tent was used as a barrack for all the young peculiars, since they were all young and hadn't hit puberty yet. The also had many smaller tents, which in reality were just the tents that had been used for the different shops and stands that were scattered around the main tent when the group used to hold circuses. These smaller tents were used individually as cabins for the older peculiars, each one either had their own tent or shared with one person. Now that Emma had moved in with Jacob, there was another extra tent, which was simply just set to the side to be kept for later.

It was a little bit after noon, and finally the two strangers that had been watching the group began to make their move. Then first stranger, who was a young man that looked to be around 19, lead the other, a female who looked to be 17, down to the camp. The young man was dressed in a cross between something from the 21st century and the 1950's. He was tall and well built, wearing a black and grey plaid shirt that he folded up to just below his elbows, he paired some dark denim jeans with this and some black ankle-high army style leather boots. He also bore a spiked belt and a black leatherjacket that was lined with fur on the inside. One his head he had dark sunglasses and shockingly natural pitch black hair that he let hang at a slightly gothic and shaggy way. The girl was dressed in skinny jeans and tight lace up brown boots about knee height, which were rimmed with fur at the top. She wore a horizontally striped grey and navy v neck t-shirt, which was under the brown leather hooded vest that matched her boots. And just like the boots, the inside of her vest was fur and the hood was rimmed with fur around the edges. She had gorgeous brunette hair highlighted naturally with golden streaks and shocking teal blue eyes. Upon reaching what seemed to be the entrance of the camp they found a young girl with golden curls playing some sort of hop scotch game by her-self. The young man knelt down and looked at the girl "Hey little girl, can you show us to whoever is in charge here." The small girl turned with wide eyes and looked at his sunglasses then threw them a puzzled look. The man continued to wait for a reply but was surprised when she turned and ran screaming "WEIGHT! HELP!" The man stood up again and was about to speak when a large wall of fire came rushing at them. The man and female made eye contact and she jumped to the side while he jumped over it to see his attacker, he turned and was surprised to see that a teen girl had been throwing the fire at him…with her hands. "What the hell!?" he said before she turned to attack him again. Luckily, his female companion jumped in front of him, and by thrusting her hands forward at the girl a large wave of water was created and thrown at the fire-girl. The fire-girl gasped and leapt to the side, attempting to dodge the wave but her lower half was caught in the wave and she was slammed against the trunk of a nearby tree. She winced and propped her-self up on her elbows yelling at the female stranger. "You bloody arse what the heck did you do that for?!" The stranger, whose face was shadowed by the hood of her vest that was over her head now pulled the hood back, revealing a gorgeous face and her shocking blue eyes. "My name is Aqua" she offered up apologetically. "I'm sorry but I couldn't let him be harmed." Aqua took a step forward then knelt so she was eye to eye with the fire-girl "What's your name?"


End file.
